bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Doctor-Plague5113/City of Madness: Chapter 4
On the night of the Blood Moon, James and Elizabeth were roused from their cells by a fair-skinned girl with fiery red hair. "My name's Alexandria, and my father says it's your time." She unlocked the gate and held them at sword point. "Try not to make any threatening moves. Oh, and you can come out now Talon." James looked over at a corner of the room and saw Talon seemingly appear out of it. Him and Elizabeth were led to the large courtyard where the whole city seemed to be waiting for them. When they were within sight the townspeople started stomping and clapping in sync, making appear like a riual, "which it probably is," James thought to himself. They were tied to the stake, and Corvus himself came out, wearing black leather armor that made him resemble a crow. "Proud citizens of Ithritaria, you all work hard every day. And it shows, as everyone comes closer to the Eldritch Truth that we all crave. But these outsiders wish to take it all from you. I am but your servant, so what is your verdict?" To this, the entire crowd screamed in a loud voice, "HELLFIRE!" Corvus smiled and looked at James and Elizabeth. He pondered something, then said, "Untie the girl and take her to the cathedral, I have other uses for her." Talon nodded and cut Elizabeth's ropes. She struggled and attempted to escape Talon, but the crowd would not let her through, so she didn't get far. Once she was gone Corvus looked at James and chuckled, but without saying anything lit the wood at James's feet on fire. For the first time James could think of in a long time, he screamed as the flames enveloped him. His coat was supposed to be nearly fire-proof, but Talon had doused it in oil, so he burned like a match-stick. As he burned, he looked up at the Blood Moon, then at Corvus. It seemed that in the fire, Corvus's true form was seen, the form of a demon. Then, James the Ripper died. James woke up and immediatly patted himself down, but he was no longer on fire. He looked around and saw that he was in a field of Lumenflowers. In the sky, the Blood Moon was still hanging above him, and something was descending from it. It was a monster with a head of tenticles and a body made completely of bones. When it reached the ground, it transformed until it resembled a man wearing armor of bones and a cloak of tendrils. "Welcome James," it said in a voice that came out of where it's mouth should be, but echoed like it was inside his head, "I think that you got yourself into quite the situation back in reality. I do not have a true name, but I do have a title, you may call me the Moon Prescence." James looked upon this dark entity and could feel nothing but an Eldritch horror. The being continued on, "I know that you feel that you could have done more in your life, so I offer you a deal." The Moon Presence conjured up images of Corvus, Talon, and the girl named Alexandria and said, "I can give you more than enough power to dispose of your enemies. But, there is a catch." James narrowed his eyes and said, "What is it?" The Presence chuckled and said, "You will become my servant in the real world, but in order to gain admission you need to pay." James replied, "What's the price?" An image of Elizabeth was conjured up, "The girl James. Kill the girl. Her soul was bartered to me by her parents, now I wish to collect on their debt. Kill the girl, and wipe away your enemies," he reached out a claw and said, "Do we have a deal?" James looked long and hard at then said, "Deal." As they shook hands, James could have sworn that the creature was smiling. "Well, now that we have an accord, back to reality you go." It waved a hand and James saw the whole world swirl around him. He passed out. When he awoke, he was back in the courtyard. He rose up and saw a couple of Corvus's knights watching him. "The Ripper rises from his own ashes a demon," one of them said. They started to draw their swords, but James rushed towards them faster than even he thought he could go. The knights all wore heavy silver armor, but James lifted them up and crushed them as easily as crushing glass statuettes. He looked at his reflection in their armor and saw that his eyes now looked as though they were black, with a ring of green Eldritch fire for irises. Darkness flowed through his veins, and it showed through his skin. He walked towards the cathedral door, smiling as he predicting what was coming to Corvus. And so ends my long awaited chapter. I'm sorry if you don't think this chapter was worth the wait, but I had to break through some serious writer's block to make this. James has pretty much struck up a deal with the devil and is now walking around with full Eldritch power. I'll release another chapter soon, and comments are as welcome as always. Category:Blog posts